


I'll work my way up the ladder

by gustin_puckerman



Series: We're all out here searching for something [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dementia, F/M, Family Feels, cause we all need our heart broken sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustin_puckerman/pseuds/gustin_puckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been told he looks like Pops. He guesses Gran sees it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll work my way up the ladder

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note** : inspired by the fact Enver Gjokaj appeared in the Avengers (and coincidentally met Cap) and starred in Marvel’s Agent Carter as Sousa.  
>  **Timeline** : Right after the Chitauri Invasion in New York (The Avengers). Set in the settings of which Daniel and Peggy ended up did marry each other.

"Hey Gran."

"My precious," laughs the older woman and Wayne ducks his head a bit before stepping in, counting his steps mentally until he's close enough to bend down and knock a gentle kiss around the grey-haired woman's forehead. "You look handsome as ever."

"Aw geesh, thanks Gran. You're the only one who thinks that." He jokes a bit as he pulls the chair closer to the bed, tracing his thumb down the wrinkled knuckles.

"Hush. I will hear nothing of it." Laughs Gran some more, the light in her eyes brightening on her nearly forgotten smile, and Wayne cocks his head a little, trying to forgive himself for not visiting her more often, although he was there just two weeks ago. "You are handsome, and good, and kind. I should know. I've raised your father, and I trusted him enough to raise you when you were first born."

"Yeah," Wayne says slowly, taking her hand again and pressing his lips against the skin. "You did well, Gran. Kath misses you. She's coming home soon, and we'll all come down to visit you, okay?"

"Ah, that sister of yours!" She goes on with the same enthusiasm she possesses whenever they bring up his one and only sister, the grin on her face deepening the lines over her expression in a way that convinces Wayne that no matter what, his Gran's perfectly healthy. He imitates her smile; Gran continues, "She's doing well, yes?"

"She's perfect. She's studying law. And then... and then she's gonna be like you."

"She's joining SHIELD?"

"She wants it." It's not always easy to talk about the organisation, not even if Gran's one of the respected person to have been the face behind its creation -- not since their family have long since agreed that SHIELD's not as honest as it's been; its honour slipping by seconds. Which was why he went to his next option: the police force.

But Wayne knows how much SHIELD's been to Gran, and how it's helped shaped the rest of his family. He respects that. He respects Gran. And he respects his sister's choices, even if he doesn't wholly agrees with it.

"Then it's her choice, right?" Gran echoes what has been ghosting his mind gently; taking one skinny hand to trail over his jaw and Wayne sighs, leans against her touch. _Of course she gets it_ , he mentally reminds himself. _She's a mind reader!_  His Uncle warned once upon a time ago. "You two grew up so fast. Just like your father and uncle and aunt. Your cousins, too."

"We're all gonna come down, Gran. And we'll take you out of this home and we'll have a picnic, okay? You're gonna love it out there. It's sunnier now."

"Yes," Gran's voice chimes with laughter, "You grandfather loves the outdoor. He doesn't do much, you know. He'd just stand there and takes the scenery in. He's quite _boring_." She laughs, but there's no heat in it, Wayne recognises. There's never heat in it when Gran talks about Pops. "But _god_ , do I love that man."

"I know, Gran." Wayne smiles kindly in return, the face of his grandfather comes in mind, kind and soft. "He loves you too. He loves you so much."

Gran smiles like she's keeping the world's magical secret behind her lips, like she's shared an inside joke with Pops and he's taken it to his grave (he probably did), and there's a young ache to his chest that nearly makes him breathless, "Your grandfather was my biggest fan."

"Yeah?"

"I misses him, Wayne. Sometimes _so_ much." She tries, "But he's with me, I know. He's always with me. _Peggy_ , he'd tell me, _I'm not leaving you_. _Didn't have enough legs, really_. Gosh, that man."

"He's something, alright." Wayne agrees with a deep chortle to his throat and watches as Gran smiles some more, before he tells himself that this visit isn't just _another_ visit. He's here with a mission. More like a quest. And he's finishing it. Maybe it's not as important to any other people.

But to him. To Gran.

Yes. He owes Gran at least that much.

"Gran." 

"Yes, dear?"

Her greying eyes rest over his face and Wayne swallows, before clearing his throat.

"I need to tell you something. And I want you... I want you to listen, okay? It's very important to me for you to listen. Alright, Gran?"

Wayne takes in the face that she's making, the worry that's tugging on the edge of her lips and a wave of guilt washes over his stomach, nearly making him puke if he doesn't have enough courage to pull it through. He's got it from her, probably, that old woman. "I saw... I saw the Captain."

"The Captain...?"

"Rogers." He clarifies, "Captain Rogers, Gran. I saw him the other day. He helped us against an attack, Gran. In New York. I was... I was there. I was on duty and―"

"That's impossible," objects Gran, disbelieving alive in her tone, "Steve―he's―he's _dead_!"

"Yeah, we all thought that. But..." Wayne takes her hands in again, squeezing it as he can see the panic rising in her grey orbs. "But, Gran, he isn't. He's alive. And he helped save millions of people. You would've been..." He licks his lips, pushes himself to finish the sentences, "You would've been proud."

"Oh Lord, Oh Lord..."

"Gran..."

"Steve's... _alive_?" There are tears now in her eyes and Wayne can't help but to smile as he nods in agreement; Gran clasps a shaky hand over her mouth, closing her eyes while one tear slips through and rolls down her sunken cheek. "But... how?"

"I don't know, Gran, but―"

"I was there... I was there when he went down..."

"He was... _frozen_. At least that's what dad told me. He knew. Uncle knew. But I―they found him and I guess ever since he's been... Gran...?"

"Daniel?"

"Gran, no, it's―"

"Daniel? Daniel, Steve's here!" Gran exclaims and Wayne takes a moment to let her revel on the fact, knowing he's been mistaken for the man that's fathered Gran's children. This happened before, of course. Numerous times. If he were to be honest, it doesn't even shock him anymore. In fact, he'd probably should've seen it coming. He's been told he looks like Pops. He guesses Gran sees it too. "He's alive!"

"Yeah, Peg..." He uses the nickname he's heard Pops called her before, reaching out gently to catch a fallen tear and swipe a bundle of white hair away from her eyes. "I heard."

"Oh, isn't this great! Isn't this just... wonderful?" She cries a little some more, gasping a bit through her lips. "I've waited _so_ long, Daniel."

"Peg, I'm _so_ happy for you..." He goes on, knowing it by heart that it would be exactly what Pops would say. He's spent an equivalent amount of time during his childhood sitting on Pops' laps and learning the language that was him. That man was as ordinary as any man could be, crippled and all, but he's got wisdom in him that no person could match. And that is something Wayne is certain of and admires highly. His grandparents were pretty badass. "You're gonna get better and I'm gonna take you to him, okay?"

"I've waited for so long..."

"I know, I know..." He whispers, hushing her down. "You were so strong, Peggy. He would be happy to see you. I'm taking you to him, okay?"

"Would you..." Gran swallows, "Could you do that? Oh Daniel, could you...?"

"Yeah," he breathlessly replies, nodding his head while he promises. If he could, he would. Their family might've had nothing to do with SHIELD as much presently, but they could still pull some strings if they need to. And Wayne would help. They still got Sharon and stuff. "Yeah, of course. I'd do anything, Peggy, for you. You know I would."

"Oh Daniel... this is such a great news. I've waited for _so_ long."

"You're happy. I like you happy." He tells her honestly. Wayne can't remember the last time he's seen Gran this way. He wonders truthfully what Pops would do.

"I'm ecstatic. I've loved him, Daniel." She tells, her voice cracking when her sobs come through shakily. "I've loved him too much, it hurts..."

"Peg shh..." He tries calming her down, "Peg, you're okay."

"Yes, yes." She manages out, "Steve... he was so... I thought..."

"I know..."

"And you're coming with me, aren't you?" She says it with such a sharpness, Wayne's still surprised he doesn't stumble or stutters out of shock. "Daniel, you're coming with me... right?"

"If you want me to, sure. Pegs, of course. I just want you to be happy. You know I do."

"Oh, Daniel."

"Peggy..." He smiles, and feels lighter when she smiles back, her eyes easing with something that she would've only reserved for Pops. 

"Steve might've been the first man I loved. But it is _you_ I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with. We have such beautiful children, Daniel. I have such a beautiful, honourable life. With _you_." She cups one side of his jaw again, "You must understand that, right?"

"Yea, of course. You're the one for me, Pegs."

"I love _you_." She utters with a harsh conviction, not once breaking to hesitate. Something inside of Wayne, the part where Pops must have implanted itself, feels like falling. Or flying. Honestly, at this point, Wayne doesn't even know the difference.

Instead, he takes her hand and squeezes it, meeting her eyes: "And I love you too."

"And you're coming with me to meet Steve. He'd like to meet you, I'm sure."

"Of course. You just get some rest first, alright?"

"And you?"

"I'll be here." Just like Pops would. "I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you."

"You never did." Peggy says as she rests back against her pillow, her one hand stays right in his calloused, young hand.

"Yeah," he tells her. "I never could."

Somewhere where it's better, though Wayne doesn't necessarily believes it, he thinks Pops would've nodded along and smile, agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> [For the rebloggable version](http://puckering-gustin.tumblr.com/post/109639577240/ill-work-my-way-up-the-ladder).


End file.
